


Last of Their Line

by LunasWufei



Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [100]
Category: Hellboy (Movies 2004-2008)
Genre: Author does what he wants, F/M, Not Hellboy 2 Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunasWufei/pseuds/LunasWufei
Summary: Disclaimer: Nope. Still don’t own anything famous that you read in here, just the plot that I create.I haven’t read a lot of this fandom, and a lot of what I write is going to be me pulling things out of my ass, so of course, liberties are taken. I got the inspiration as I was watching the movie. Enjoy if you can.
Relationships: Hellboy/Liz Sherman
Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [100]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556170
Kudos: 8





	Last of Their Line

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nope. Still don’t own anything famous that you read in here, just the plot that I create. 
> 
> I haven’t read a lot of this fandom, and a lot of what I write is going to be me pulling things out of my ass, so of course, liberties are taken. I got the inspiration as I was watching the movie. Enjoy if you can. 

  
  
  


“Now sister, for the final piece.” The ancient prince said, turning to see his sister approaching him. In a different time, she would have run. She would have scurried to save the humans their lives, their homes and world. 

  
  


“Before I give you the last piece, brother, shall we discuss this?” She asked, and he hummed softly as he looked at her. “No longer prince and princess, we are King and Queen. Let us make court, as our father did when he ruled.” She moved to the white marble that was her father’s corpse. “After we give him a proper burial, of course.” She said, and turned to him. Both their hands moving to their father’s cheeks. 

  
  


“You are right, dear Nuala.” Nuada said, and she smiled before they rested their foreheads against the other. “I am surprised… I must say, for you have always been so peaceful.” He said, and she sighed softly as they started to walk, more royal guard appearing to escort them. They were in charge now, it was absolute, patricide and regicide aside. 

  
  


“I have grown tired, and weary… they will learn nothing. They must be shown the error of their ways, it is the only chance for actual peace.” Nuala said, guards behind them carrying the still form of their father. They made it to the chamber where their mother rested, and their father was buried right next to her in short order. His body crumbling to dust, and the earth taking it turning it into a new sprout. 

  
  


“He will give life to an elemental in years to come, dear brother.” The new queen said, kissing his cheek and holding his other cheek with her hand. “Come, let us talk.” She said, and he nodded before they made their way to their new chambers. They had much to plan, subterfuge, everything. They didn’t want it to be a bloody war, but they knew it was a real possibility. 

  
~LoTL~

  
  


Hellboy sighed and looked around the troll market, smiling with the wide eyed delight that his brain was just full of. “Babe… I’m definitely bringing you here. No-one is looking at us, we’d be normal, unbothered here.” He said into his communicator, his girlfriend Liz smiling gently as she thought about that. To be unbothered, not to have to hide or anything. It was a lovely dream. 

  
  


“Maintain radio silence, Agent Hellboy!” Krauss said, and Hellboy grumbled, but relayed the communication to his girlfriend. 

  
  


While he walked around, mostly basking in all of this, Abe Sapien moved with his normal fluid grace around as well. He caught sight of a rather wonderful looking elven woman, and he felt compelled to follow her. He came up behind her in a cartographer's shop, and froze for a moment when a knife was presented to him. He wasn’t really a fighter, but he had no intention of hurting this woman anyway. 

  
  


“Why are you following me, who are you?” The woman asked, her eyes fierce, and the crown on her head was bright and glittering. 

  
  


“I am sorry, I mean you no harm, but… your attire caught me off guard you see, it’s rather lovely.” Abe said, and smiled softly. “I am Abe Sapien.” He said with a small bow and he felt and saw the knife press against his leather chestpiece. 

  
  


“No being with that name exists.” She hissed out, eyes narrowed. “Give me your hand.” She said more softly. 

  
  


“I’m sorry, what?” Abe asked, tilting his head. 

  
  


“Your hand.” She said, raising hers to show, and he took off his glove to do just that. Their hands touched, and memories and thoughts flowed between the two of them. “You’re with the… Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense… and your name is…. Oh.” She said, pulling back softly. 

  
  


“Yes, it’s rather terrible, I know.” He said, swallowing softly. While he had learned a bit from her, she was… ancient, literally so, and thus her ability to block from being taken was impressive. “I apologize for my crudeness, your majesty.” He said, flexing his hand softly. “You learned some of me, and I couldn’t help but do the same…” He mumbled and she took a soft breath. 

  
  


“I see… well. Do not worry, I feel no malicious intent from you.” She then took his arm and started walking out, what she had come for was well in hand. “Where are you companions? I know my brother would very much like to speak with them.” She said, and he turned on his communicator. 

  
  


“I will contact them.” Abe said, walking while he did so. His thoughts, however, were a whirl of possibilities. He felt oddly at peace around her, as if her goals would be perfect to assist with. It was a concerning thought, but it was not one that was foreign, even to him. They found his large, red compatriot, and he cleared his throat. 

  
  


“Abe!” Hellboy said, turning with a grin, and then he tilted his head softly. “Found yourself a girl?” He asked with a small tease, and the elven woman gasped. 

  
  


“ _ Anung Un Rama _ …” She said, it was a mumble really, but the large red male heard her and he straightened up. He could be serious at times, and when he was, his presence was heavy and nearly suffocating. 

  
  


“How do you know that name?” He said, voice nearly a growl. 

  
  


Her hand raised softly in a gesture of apology, before she gave a small tilt of her head. “My apologies… My family has known of your name for many years. We would not have you fulfill your prophesied destiny, instead we would help you avoid it.” She said with a gentle smile, and he snorted softly before he took out a cigar and lit it. 

  
  


“Is that so? Well, I suppose we should talk to the boss, and Liz of course.” He gave his friend a look. “We gotta talk after this, Abe.” He said, and the other man smiled with a nod, but his arm did not leave the elf’s. 

  
  


They started to walk, and they met up with Krauss, who seemed none too pleased that they picked up and unknown. He was about to say as such, when there was a small call out. “Sister!” Which had them turning to the approaching male elf. He was dressed impeccably, and the guards around him helped part the crowd around him. She gently removed herself from Abe, and went to give her brother a hug, resting her forehead against his, with a mumbled greeting in elven. 

  
  


Krauss took that time to approach, and cleared his throat (at least figuratively). “Good evening, I am Johann Krauss, and I would like to speak with you, yes?” He said, and Nuada looked at the not-man with a soft frown. 

  
  


“I would like it if you showed the proper respect when in the presence of a king, mortal.” Nuada said, and it was Abe who spoke next. 

  
  


He gave a soft bow, eyes closed in that respect, before he stood straight again. “Apologies, your majesty, they are unaware of the truth of the matter.” Abe said, and Nuada huffed gently, but nodded afterwards. He then turned to Krauss and Hellboy. “We are in the presence of Their majesties Nuala and Nuada, King and Queen of the Silverlance Family. The  _ Royal  _ Family.” He said pointedly, and Krauss gasped softly. 

  
  
The man seemed to puff up in indignation before he spoke next. “You are responsible for the slaughter at the auction not a week ago!” He said with a hiss, both literal and through his voice. 

  
  


The rise of the brow of the King in front of him precluded a tone that could only be described as bored. “And if I am, spirit man? What are you to do about it?” He said, hand resting on his blade at his side, which had the guards, and the agents of the BPRD, tensing. 

  
  


“Why, I would have you brought in to see justice, of course!” He said, slightly stamping his foot, before he was treated to a heated glare, and the sound of a blade slowly being unsheathed. The hand on the blade was stopped, and Nuala spoke shortly after. 

  
  


“Why?” The queen asked, and Krauss shifted, and if he had visible eyes he’d be blinking no doubt. “What justice could be laid upon a king? Even before, when he was just a prince, your human justice system would be pointless.” She said, with a soft sigh, waving her hand, which made the crowd disperse. “We should take this conversation somewhere more private, and please… Mr. Hellboy, retrieve your intended.” She said, before they started to move, Hellboy did not even take a second glance before he went off to do that. 

  
  
~LoTL~

  
  


Krauss sat with his arms crossed, his mechanisms the only thing in the room that made sound. They were loud enough to drown out soft breathing from everyone else. He spoke first, as well. “As much as I would like to agree with the supposed utopia you desire, it is an unfortunate thing that Agent Hellboy’s destiny is a very real eventuality.” He said, and there was a grumble from Liz and Hellboy, the latter glaring heatedly. 

  
  


Said demon was going to speak, no doubt with a snap of ire towards the man without a body, but Nuala spoke first. “Again, as I asked before when discussing justice to my brother, why?” She asked, tilting her head. “Destiny is not set in stone. It is a guideline by our ancestors, and their spiritual desires, but it is not the final word.” She said, taking a sip of the tea that predated the human acquisition of said beverage. 

  
  


“Are you saying that… the prophecy regarding Red isn’t something he has to follow?” Liz asked, holding Hellboy’s hand in her own, and idly caressing her belly. 

  
  


It was Nuada that responded this time, they both had the same knowledge of the subject in question. Where one learned, the other could access. “No, he does not. There are parameters of breaking the prophecy, Elizabeth Sherman.” He said, and while his sister always seemed to have a sort of serenity to her, he seemed to have a constant stoic, bluntness. “As a matter of fact, you have already achieved such a thing… well, once it is known to him.” He said, and she tensed for a moment before closing her eyes. 

  
  


“Babe?” Hellboy asked, turning to her, ire at Krauss forgotten. “What’s his royalness talking about.” 

  
  


Liz sighed softly, before tugging him for a gentle kiss, and mumbling her new condition to him. He blinked softly and owlishly, before he chuckled gently. The chuckled turned into a full belly laugh, but it was the good kind. The twins smiled, new life was always to be celebrated, especially life of their people, those not of human blood. 

  
  


Elizabeth was pyrokinetic, and while most thought her to be human, it was only partly so. She was part fire elemental, and thus was of their kind. Abe Sapien had been human once, but had merged with the element of water, melding him into the form he took now. Of course Krauss was now part of the spirit realm, even if he was just a human without a physical form. It was complicated, if you thought too much about it. 

  
  


There was a soft flutter of ancient magic, that Hellboy, Liz, and the twins felt. When Hellboy tensed, Nuala spoke with her eyes closed, a gentle smile on her face. “Your destiny has changed, Anung Un Rama.” She said, and Krauss huffed softly, arms still crossed. 

  
  


“Destiny cannot be changed, only delayed.” Krauss said, but even then, it was mostly half hearted. “I am afraid I must stay with the Agents, so that they are watched over.” He said with a gentle nod of his head, moving his head afterwards to look at said agents. “I will assume you three will no longer be working for the agency?” He asked, and they nodded. 

  
  


“Come, then.” Nuala said, standing and gesturing for them. “We shall show you to your new home, and have our tailors and healers look you over. Much is to be done. My brother will speak with your compatriot, and take care of things.” She said, and the quartet left, and it was as a weight was taken off of them. Everything would work out… they could feel it. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So, as per usual, I had Plans™ for this one, but well… the muse decided against it. I guess it is kind of open ended, and I hope someone can enjoy it. It’s a smaller fandom, I believe, but I enjoyed the movies when I saw them. I know the fandom is larger than that, but well, eh. Read and review please. 


End file.
